Tsunami
by Urge2Kill
Summary: 8027 Mentions of 1827, 6927, X27. Lime. Even the most devoted friend cannot contain his feelings bottled forever. There would be a moment when it would be too much to hold and it will be let out not without fierce destruction. Contains tiny bits of angst


**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR

**Beta**: none

**Supporter while writing: **kyonehan13

**Ordered by/written for:** fufukun

**Words**: 2936

* * *

**Tsunami**

_A tsunami or tidal wave is a series of water waves (called a tsunami wave train) caused by the displacement of a large volume of a body of water [...] Due to the immense volumes of water and energy involved, tsunamis can devastate coastal regions._

_Wikipedia_

Yamamoto was sick and tired of it all. Just what was this all about? Somehow things came to be like following: Tsuna would come to him and cry his soul out till dawn every time he had any problems.

It would be okay with the Rain guardian if he comforted his best friend every now and then if those were problems at work. Tsuna shouldered too many burdens about everyone's well-being and had to make really hard decision. Both physically and emotionally hard. And as a Rain guardian it was nothing but Takeshi's duty to take all the sorrows away.

After Tsuna's first months of being the Vongola boss Takeshi noticed his friend to be about to break. Tsuna's protective nature was protesting against all the unspoken things he had to do or order to be done. At the same time Tsuna's nature didn't allow him to trouble his precious people with his 'immaturity'. For some weird reason Tsuna's pride or was it his foolishness that made him keep everything to himself without showing how stressed he really was to people he considered to be his Family.

When Yamamoto couldn't see his friend, his boss, his sky, the person he treasured the most, the person he gave up his dream, lifestyle, future and family for, the person he admired, the person he loved in such a state he made up his mind and got Tsuna drunk. When sober his small but great and awesome boss wouldn't say a word of complaint. But when drunk Tsuna let out incoherent blabbing about violence, blood, explosions, gunshots and lots and lots of deaths; tears for wives and children left alone, drug-addicted teens, teenage girls involved in prostitution; angry words about cold-hearted mafia bosses and assassins who never wanted to waste even insignificant amount of their profits to stop any of it. And the swordsman was happy to give Tsuna some comfort the other desperately needed to go on being strong and struggle on in order to protect the weak from those greedy people who built their luxury on the basement of blood and tears.

Yamamoto wasn't the type of person who forces his feelings on someone. He wasn't the one to jump on his loved one and keep him by force or by something even lower like blackmail.

However one day after they had a drink (read: numerous drinks) he confessed his feelings to Tsuna.

_"Tsuna, I love you." He said to the young brunette who had his head on Takeshi's shoulder half sleeping both because of tiredness and liquor he had taken._

_Tsuna opened his eyes that seemed glassy and smiled sincerely._

_"Yamamoto... " The Sky guardian was still stretching his lips in gentle smile. "Of course I love you too..."_

_Takeshi lost his breathe for a moment because of numerous joyful feelings that flooded his heart: relief, gentleness, joy, love, happiness... His heart was about to explode but then he herd the second part._

_"... You are my best friend. I love you all: Gokudera-kun, nii-san, Chrome, Lambo, Reborn... Even Hibari-san and Mukuro." The brunette yawned, smiled tiredly and leaned on Yamamoto's shoulder again closing his eyes._

_"I see." The Rain guardian spoke smiling bitterly._

_'He doesn't get it.' Maybe Yamamoto could hold his alcohol quite good but it did have some effect. The usually cheerful and careless swordsman was now pissed like hell. He swiftly turned his head to his right shoulder where Tsuna was, took his chin and closed the distance between their lips giving a wet and passionate kiss. His friend gasped and with that allowed to taste him way better. Tsuna tried to pull away but Yamamoto was stronger and kept him in place so the smaller man just gave up allowing the Rain guardian to have his way. However Tsuna wasn't responding and the first and only kiss they shared was over. When Yamamoto pulled away he saw Tsuna flushed and half unconscious. The Rain guardian felt low. After all Tsuna never promised him anything and never gave any false hope. He just smiled to him like he did for everyone else and tried to protect him like he did for everyone else, again. So basically there was no reason for him to be this angry._

_"I'm sorry." Yamamoto said looking down._

_Tsuna closed his eyes and smiled tiredly fast asleep._

Apparently Tsuna forgot all about the kiss the very next morning. Or was pretending like he forgot about that incident? Who knows. And since that one time several years ago Yamamoto didn't try anything.

But others did. Tsuna had a talent of making the most dangerous bastards fall for him or at least lust for him. And those were not the nicest guys around. And it angered the Rain guardian. It would be ok if Tsuna wasn't interested in men and found himself a nice wife, lived happily and brought up children. Yamamoto would be able to get over it. But no, those were men, the blood thirsty, cruel, violent, tough men.

Like Hibari Kyoya. Who had a habit to come at some random point of time and say something like

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi, follow me or I'll bite all of those pathetic herbivores to death." And Tsuna did as he was told to. And the next day Hibari was long gone and Tsuna was limping._

Or like Rokudo Mukuro. This one had different approach.

_"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun~ I appear to have some information on this Family. So many would die if you send bomber-kun there... Of course I'm able to make it with no deaths involved at all... But I'm not in mafia... only a freelancer so you should pay. How about to pay with your body, ne?" And the next day Mukuro went on mission and Tsuna was limping._

Or like Xanxus.

_"Trash, the old man kept whining about how we should 'get along'." Said the scarred man putting whiskey bottles on Tsuna's desk one after another._

_"Get out trash!" Xanxus yelled giving a 'are-you-still-here' look to everyone in Tsuna's office with his scars already surfacing._

_"Umm, guys, I guess I need to discuss some business matters with Varia leader... umm... in private." Tsuna spoke keeping his eyes at Xanxus before the other's rage went all out._

_You already got what would be the next morning, right?_

Yamamoto would try to ignore those half willing 'affairs' for Tsuna's sake. But... Yes, big and fat 'but' here. It had become their weird tradition to drink together when Tsuna had moments of weakness. But he wasn't complaining about anything mafia and work-related anymore. Tsuna was complaining about his personal 'love' life if you could call it so. And it made a naturally calm hitman's heart ache and his blood boil in his veins. Was Tsuna considering him totally harmless? Why would he tell in detail how cruel these men were towards him? Didn't he know Yamamoto had a thing for him? That was one hell of torture... seeing Tsuna weak and defenseless in his drunk state.

Takeshi tried to ignore his desires, to push his unrequited love aside and comfort his boss. After all Tsuna remained more fragile than he seemed. But at the same time no matter how Yamamoto tried not to take advantage of the numerous situations it couldn't be like this forever.

And one day, night to be exact he was woken up by the light knock on his bedroom's door. And there was Tsuna in his silk pajamas, with his lips swollen, neck covered with hickeys, eyes red and holding the bottle of wine.

"Sorry for intrusion..." the brunette said in barely audible voice. And Yamamoto just pulled him inside having no strength to say his usual 'Yo, Tsuna'.

After drinking few long gulps right from the bottle Tsuna stopped shaking. After another couple of sips he spoke.

"It's Hibari-san... he..." But then the Sky guardian seemed to change his mind and reached for the already half empty bottle again. He drank some wine and tried again.

"H-hibari-san got mad when I accidentally called him 'Mukuro' in bed..."

Yamamoto on the other hand wasn't listening. He just watched carefully how Tsuna's swollen lips closed around the neck of the bottle and unintentionally licked his lips. And when some of the red liquid dripped from the corner of the other's mouth his lust and jealousy overpowered his mind and he leaned to lick the droplet from Tsuna's chin.

Yamamoto noticed the other's shocked expression but he just knocked the bottle out of Tsuna's grip and sealed his friend's lips with his own. Tsuna felt as cold as ice. Just how long was he walking around with his feet bare and only his pajamas on?

Takeshi gripped Tsuna hands that tried to push him away. Just like then. He pulled away from kiss with a 'pop' and saw Tsuna's face. His friend already came being on the verge of tears and now those tears were running down his cheeks.

"Shhh, Tsuna." Yamamoto gave him a soft smile releasing the other's wrists. "It's okay, it's okay to cry." He whispered in Tsuna's ear before sucking on the earlobe.

Takeshi hugged the smaller body soothing Tsuna's back and caressing the sensitive skin behind the ear, jawline and neck with his lips and tongue.

Tsuna on the other hand was just sobbing quietly. He was at loss.

Maybe it wouldn't go further than caresses: comforting for Tsuna and long-desired for Yamamoto. But it happened so that Takeshi's lips came across the rather painful looking bite mark. It triggered another action from a swordsman: his had sneaked down Tsuna's pajama pants to find his bottom wet.

And this was when Tsuna's eyes met Yamamoto's serious ones. And the Sky guardian paled. He was afraid of that looks he received from his friend. His calm and comforting friend wasn't a bit like himself. Tsuna saw unexpected lustful hunger that threatened to break out. The soft feeling his Rain guardian usually gave was no longer there.

For several seconds the things remained still like before a terrible storm. And then things went all wild. The usually gentle hands that rarely showed their strength pulled silk pajama bottoms down in one go. The top was pulled up blocking the brunette's vision for a moment before hanging on Tsuna's arms and successfully blocking any attempts to move before it was too late.

Before Tsuna could protest he felt his friend's fingers penetrating him deeply, scissoring him inside and hitting his prostate after mere seconds.

When Tsuna cried out Yamamoto glanced at his form taking in everything: half lidded eyes on a teary face, arched back, limp hands behind his back that were trapped in silky pajama shirt, chest covered with love bites that were left not by him but by others. Just how many people saw it before he did? It didn't was now here, with him. Sitting in front of him, leaning against his bedhead, looking at him. And there was no way back to 'friendship'.

Takeshi couldn't hold back any longer. After short and fierce struggle with his boxers he lifted Tsuna's hips ignoring the 'don't' and entered in one thrust. And he could swear he was in heaven. At the moment nothing else mattered, even if Tsuna would hate him forever. It was his dream coming true and he couldn't care less.

His steady pace brought him equally steady waves of unbearable pleasure. At the back of his mind he heard the other cry out, beg him to stop. And he just hugged his unexpected lover in response touching everything he could reach, burying his head in the crook of his neck and whispering incoherent confessions, calling out the other's name again and again.

Takeshi's thrusts were becoming faster and faster as he was heating up more and more. Tsuna wasn't saying anything, only moaning between the heavy pants instead as his body was slammed into mercilessly. And all those arousing sounds were not helping. Yamamoto captured the swollen lips to taste that forbidden sweetness yet again.

He was vaguely aware he cried too and begged Tsuna to be his at least this one time. He repeated it knowing too well he was lying, Once would never be enough. Not after he experienced this euphoric pleasure.

When Tsuna panted out "Takeshi, please" Yamamoto could hardly hold back his release. The stimulation was already too much, and now Tsuna was calling him by his first name.

Instead of loosing himself right then and there Yamamoto grabbed the other male's erection that was already leaking pre-cum and started pumping rapidly trying to match with his thrusts.

Almost in no time Tsuna cried out covering Takeshi's hand with his seed and clenching around the other's hardness and that was the time when Yamamoto came hard. It felt better than anything he could even imagine: both his heart and body felt the incredible release. Like during several moments his feelings came out flooding everything with his longing and love.

But he still wanted more. As he understood some minutes before, once would never be enough.

...

It was another dawn they saw together. Both sweaty, exhausted and wasted.

Tsuna lay before him barely showing any signs of life. It scared Yamamoto. Was it him who wore Tsuna down to bones?

"You know,Takeshi..." His love spoke in a husky voice while looking at the sky out of the window. And Yamamoto literally felt his heart stop like he was awaiting for a sentence to be announced at the court.

"Sometimes to cleanse everything the rain should be as fierce and destructive as tsunami..."

The Rain guardian let out the breathe he was holding and pulled the smaller man closer giving his comfort and warmth to the other. 0

* * *

10x! Hope you enjoyed my first attempt at 8027. I would probably never try this pairing if it wasn't for fufukun. So you know whom to praise/blame for this one coming out =)


End file.
